


Fluff and coffee and I love you

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Erik's a kick ass devotee, F/F, M/M, Raven's such a sassy young lady, the fluff monster ate my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a smitten barista and Charles is just an awkward duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and coffee and I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Written for the prompts [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=9739813#t9739813) and [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10476325#t10476325)
> 
>  
> 
> ,,Ich könnte dich glücklich machen.'' translates to "I could make you happy."  
> ,,Ich weiß, meinen Freund. Ich weiß.'' translates to "I know, my friend. I know."
> 
> Thank you bloodred0_4 on lj for correcting my German!
> 
> Now excuse me while I go barf up a rainbow.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, WE HAVE ART FOR THIS. BEAUTIFUL AMAZING ART. AND THAT AHRT IS [HERE](http://pics.livejournal.com/ascoolsuchasi/gallery/00002tt3) AND YOU ALL NEED TO GO [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawfootTub/pseuds/ClawfootTub) AND TELL CLAWFOOT THAT ZE IS AMAZING AND THE AHHRRRRRRTTTTSSS IS BEAUTIFUL.

Erik smiles when he sees Charles push open the door with Raven trailing behind him. He looks down at the register and punches in the numbers for Charles’ and Raven’s usuals -- a carmel macchiato and a soy vanilla latte, respectively, and a croissant to share.

Somewhere in the back of Erik’s mind, the part that sounds like horrid mix between Emma and mama, he knows that it’s mildly creepy and borderline stalkerish that he knows it by heart and that he should care, but the smile that reaches past Charles’ baby blue eyes when he asks, _‘The usual?’_ outweighs all the negatives and promptly derails the train of thought.

But today, when he looks back up to catch Charles’ eyes, he frowns. That normal sparkle of _lifelovehulloi’mcharlesnicetomeetyou_ isn’t there.

As they reach the counter, Erik gives a half smile, that’s more teeth than anything else and asks, “The usual?”

Raven nods and says, “Yeah, thanks ‘rik.” with a smile.

Erik rolls his eyes and makes out like he’s pushing the buttons on the register and grumbles, “My name isn’t Rik.” then pauses and looks to Charles and asks him, “You okay? You seem...off.”

Charles drums his fingers against the arms of his chair and twitches a sad, small smile as he says, “Oh yes, just peachy, my friend.”

Erik scrunches his face up a little, but doesn’t push it.

Raven does though, when she smacks Charles’ arm and loudly says, “Liar!” then shakes her head and mutters, “Martyr.”

Erik quirks an eyebrow and continues to fake pushing buttons.

Raven rolls her eyes and says to Erik with a plastered on smile, “Remy, the sleaze bag --”

“Raven!”

She gives Charles a pointed look then continues, “The fucker decided to step out on Charles. Said suddenly that monogamy just ‘isn’t my thing, mon cherri. You understand, no?’ and left.”

Raven shakes her head again and mutters, “Men. Glad ‘m queer.”

Somehow, Erik’s fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

Erik smiles and says, “Drinks are in, I’ll send them off to your table?”

Charles nods and heads off to their table in the corner.

Five minutes later, Erik’s on autopilot and smiling a bit too wide and leaning in a bit too close to Charles and says, “Ich könnte dich glücklich machen.” with the coffee in hand.

Charles stares at him a moment with his head cocked before he grabs his cuppa with a smile. He says, “Thanks Erik.”

It goes on like this for weeks and Erik’s glad to note that with each day, Charles seems a bit happier.

About into the third of fourth week, Charles comes in to the shop with Raven hanging off her girlfriend, Irene.

Erik punches in Charles’ and Raven’s orders, then asks Irene for hers.

Charles smiles and says, “The usual spot, Erik.”

When the drinks are done, Erik walks up to their table, smiles and sets down their order.

He places a hand on Charles’ shoulder and leans down some and starts, “Ich könnte dich glück--” then starts when Charles smiles wider than ever before and tugs Erik over to face him and says, “Ich weiß, meinen Freund. Ich weiß.” and kisses him soundly.

Erik shuts down momentarily because, oh fuck he’s actually, before he smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Charles to pull him close, not caring that he’s knocked over Charles’ coffee in his rush.

And distantly, Erik hears Irene cheering and Raven muttering something the sounds dreadfully close to “fucking finally.” and he can’t help but agree.


End file.
